A Iron Dragon's Promise
by Angel's Crystal Heart
Summary: Levy still shakes in remembrance of the night she and teammates were attacked by Gajeel. But what she doesn't know it that there it more history between her and the Iron Dragon then believed. A history that only the Iron Dragon can remember and plans to keep it that way. He will do anything to protect her even at the cost of his own broken heart. That is a promise.
1. Chapter 1

A Iron Dragon's Promise

There will be OOCNESS

New Fairy Tail Guild Hall

It was passed midnight and everyone had headed home for the night. Everyone except for a certain blue haired script mage who had lost track of time while reading in the guild's library. As she finally finish the eight hundred page the clock struck two and Levy jumped and looked up at the clock and gasped when she saw the time.

"Oh man not again," Levi exclaimed as she gathered all of her stuff and ran up the stairs and out of the library and into the guildhall.

As she walked through the newly built guildhall she smiled at how well the place had turned out. It had taken a almost a month, but the new guild building was finally finished. It was not only bigger, it had a pool, café, and a game room and normal wizards could go up to the S-Class Floor. It really was amazing the only problem was that they did this after another guild by the name of Phantom Lord destroyed their first building in order to destroy Fairy Tail so it would remain on the top. When destroying the guildhall didn't work Master Jose sent his most powerful mage Gajeel Redfox to attack members of Fairy Tail. And 'winners' of that prize was Team Shadow Gear.

Levy shivered suddenly as she remember the pain as Gajeel had beaten her and her friends and crucified them to big tree in the park. The worst part was when she had woken up to find the entire town staring at them with shock and pity written on their faces. Now the mage was a member of Fairy Tail though he seemed to be making himself scarce around the members. A fact Levy was grateful for as she still couldn't hear his name without shaking in fear let alone be in the same room with him. While she trusted the master she just didn't understand how he could let him of all people into their guild.

Levy was just about to leave when she noticed something on the floor glowing in the moonlight. Bending down levy picked up a necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen with its silver rose pendent with blue sapphire jewel resting in the middle of the petals. It was so simple, but for some reason the necklace seem to glow with mysterious and loving feeling. She didn't know why it just did.

Levy held the necklace up to the moonlight and saw that there was an inscription that went around the rose on the back of the petals. _To My Little Blue Fairy, Love G. R. _ 'This necklace must be important to who ever lost it,' Levy thought as she put the necklace in her pocket deciding to ask in the morning if anyone lost the necklace. If an owner didn't come forward she would ask around town if anyone lost the necklace. With that Levy walked out of the guild.

Up on the rafters a figure moved into the light and looked out the window and watch script mage walk toward Fairy Hill. As the moonlight reflected off his piercing Gajeel Redfox signed softly jumped down to the ground floor. He had been finishing some repairs on the guildhall like he had every night for the last week since Makarov had invited him to the guild. He did this to avoid the guild members who still held a grudge against him, but mostly because he couldn't bring himself to face her, especially after seeing her beautiful hazel eyes stare at him with nothing, but fear.

That night he had been just putting the finishing touches on the ceiling when the scent of old books, ink and cherry blossoms hit his nose. In his rush to hide in the shadows his treasure had slipped from his pocket and fallen to the ground. Now his treasure was lost to him. There was no way he could go up to her and ask for the necklace back for two reasons. Number one he found it highly unlikely that he could even get near her without the guild attacking him all at once. Number two was simple how could he take away something that belong to her. He had promised himself he would protect her this time. He wouldn't let anything hurt her ever again. Gajeel would die before he let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Like ever other chapter is going to be a flashback

The First Meeting

Year X782

It was official he hated trains. They were so loud they hurt his sensitive ears and they smelled of sweaty worker, oil, and rust. This particular train though he hated the most. This day had been crappy from the moment he woke up this morning. Gajeel had been late getting up that morning because he had been up half the night listening Aria cry on and on about how sorrowful it was about a dark mage that he had just defeated. Really the Jose needed to get the guy a counselor or something. Then he ended up falling down the stairs of the S-Class dorms because Juvia who apparently had another bad break up with a boyfriend had flooded her room with her tears got water all over the floor. Then he got caught in the crossfire between Totomaru and Sol who were fighting over a job that paid 500,000 Jewels. While he had been able avoid the fly rocks he ended up getting hit by one of Totomaru's orange flame. The smell had sunk into his charred clothes so he had to go change into new clothes. Which made him even later for the train. He just barely made it to the train in time.

Of course after all that the gods weren't giving him a break. He had already been through five train cars and he still hadn't found free seat. He was in the last passenger car and this one wasn't looking anymore promising. It wasn't just that the seats were all full, but people had their stuff all over the place including any spare seats there were. Gajeel walked to the back of train car when he spotted a seat in the far back of the train. He walked to the back of the train with a little bit of hope that the seat was free. That hope was dashed when he spotted a young girl seating and reading with a bunch of bags all around her.

Gajeel slumped to the floor and signed. He was tired and pissed off, but he couldn't really beat up someone for a seat. He was banned from trains in the south because of such an incident and it was unlikely that someone would move their things and let him sit down. He knew he looked big and scare and that didn't really win you any charity. Resigned to his fate Gajeel got ready for a long uncomfortable ride.

"Um… Excuse me would you like sit down?"

Gajeel jumped at the voice and looked up and met a pair of soft hazel eyes. The girl in the last seat was looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Gajeel looked and saw that she had moved her bags to the floor and the seat across from her was know free.

Gajeel nodded and got off the floor and went over and sat down. This was a hell of a lot more comfortable then the floor. Gajeel looked over and studied the girl in front of him. She had long blue hair that went just past her shoulders and was held out of her face with red headband. Her skin was a soft cream color and her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She was wearing a red bikini top with blue vest over it and white shorts and brown gladiator sandals. The most striking feature though was her size. She was positively tiny. It was like she was an elf or a fairy. Yes a fairy suited her better because she was so cute. Gajeel suddenly realized that he had been staring at her for a while now.

"Umm… thanks," Gajeel mumbled.

"No problem, this is a long ride and it wouldn't feel right just leave you there to for the whole trip," the fairy girl said.

"Yeah, but I've been through ever passenger car and you are the first person actually lend me a seat. So that the thanks Shrimp," Gajeel said as he leaned against seat planning on taking a much needed nap.

"Shrimp!" the girl gasped as an annoyed look crossed her face, "My name is Levy, not Shrimp! Levy McGarden of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

"Shrimp suits you better, Shrimp," Gajeel said deadpan as he heard the guild name.

Levy humped as decided to ignore the man in front of her. Gajeel opened one of his eyes and watch her as she picked her book and began to read again. Gajeel looked at the book and notice that the thing way really old and he couldn't read whatever language it was in.

"Hey, Shrimp what you read there?" Gajeel asked.

"Ancient Zoid Script, it's a lost language of the Zoidic mages. I needed it for my job this week and I haven't read Zoid in a few months so I'm refreshing my memory before I get there."

"Refresh?"

"Yeah, I am script mage so I have to know how to read ancient script like that."

"Sound's like a lot of work."

"It is, but it worth the effort because I get learn a whole new language and can read any thing in that language if I want to. I am one of the few script mages in Fiore so I get to travel all over and help solve ancient mysteries of lost civilizations," Levy said smiling brightly.

Gajeel looked at girl in front of him and shook his head and laugh, "Gihihi Your pretty interesting Shrimp. Who would have thought someone so tiny could have a big brain?"

Levy puffed out her cheeks and huffed, but already could tell that this was just how this stranger gave a complement. Levy looked at the strange looking man in front of her. He was definitely was a person you would remember after you met him. He was tall and well muscled and had tanned skin. He had really long unruly black hair and she noticed when he laugh that he had pointed canines like Natsu did. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans and a black combat boots. Even with all the piercings in his face to Levy he was still handsome just on a more rugged level.

"So do you have a name or am I going to have to call you stranger this whole trip?" Levy asked.

"Its Gajeel," said Gajeel, "Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer of the Phantom Lord Guild."

Gajeel waited for the usual look of fear that crossed people's faces when they learned his name. But instead the girl just looked at him for a minute and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Gajeel," Levy said as put out her hand to shake.

Gajeel stared at the girl for a minute in shock. This girl was officially weird Gajeel thought to himself before taking her hand shook it.

Gajeel then smirk and said, "Your pretty gutsy for a Fairy, Shrimp. Most people are shaking in fear at the sight of me by now."

"I've learned not to trust rumors. People always exaggerate when every they gossip. I mean people act like Natsu is the greatest thing in the world. But really the guy is just goof ball who causes just as much damage as the bad guys do." 

"Natsu? That's your guys dragon slayer right?" Gajeel asked, "Hey I got a question why do they call him Salamander? I mean they call me Black Steel because my clothing and powers and all but I just don't get where they get Salamander."

"It's honestly because of his hair."

"His hair?"

"He insists it salmon, but really his hair is bright pink."

"Gihihi, Pink!" Gajeel gasped and began to laugh as he imagined it. He ended up getting an image of Totomaru with pick hair.

After a few hours the two mage began to talk more about their guild mates, Levy more then Gajeel, missions and why they were headed to Zion City. Levy was heading their to help translate so newly discovered tables and Gajeel was headed there to protect some rich guy's daughter for her sixteen birthday party. Suddenly Gajeel's stomach rumbled as he remembered he had skipped breakfast this morning and now he was starving for some iron. Just when he was going go look for some lose screws and bolts to swipe. BANG! Gajeel jumped and looked down at the floor. There in front of his was the word iron made out of iron. Gajeel looked up and saw Levy smiling at him.

"I told you I was a script mage, but to be pacific I am a Solid Script Mage. I can write words and make them out of the item I wrote. Cool Huh?"

"Nice, Shrimp thanks for the grub."

Gajeel picked up the iron took a big bite. It was the best iron he had tasted in a long time. The iron he usually ate was usually mixed with other metals with made it taste not as good, but this was pure iron like kind Metalcana feed his before he disappeared. Gajeel dug into the iron happily as Levy took out her book again and began to read.

The rest of the trip went by fast and they arrived at the train station. Gajeel helped Levy get all of her bags, which were full of research material of the train. Before they went their separate ways levy gave him a mini iron script as a thank you. That was their first meeting. To most it wasn't anything, but it was just the beginning of th bumpy road the two mages would travel together.

Please Review!


End file.
